


Read all about it

by DoomedTemperament



Series: The Guitarist [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Slash, this one is really short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>You don’t mean that. John, if you were to attempt to get to know me, you’d run away within thirty minutes. I don’t have “friends” for a reason.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read all about it

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not quite sure about this one, and it took a while for me to get the guts to post it. In my opinion, it's a bit on the shorter side, and it probably moves too fast (hehehehe). Still, I hope you like it. As per usual, con-crit is appreciated, and any errors are completely my fault, as I had some trouble contacting my beta readers.

To: SherlockHolmes@thescienceofmusic.co.uk  
From: JHWatson@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
Subject: Battle of the Bands?

You told me to email you regarding the Battle of the Bands. I was hoping you could give me a bit more info.  
-John

\---

To: JHWatson@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
From: SherlockHolmes@thescienceofmusic.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Battle of the Bands?

The Battle of the Bands, as I mentioned earlier, will be taking place in Cardiff at The Moon Club on October 25th, starting at 7:00. Our band will be playing several songs, for a performance of roughly fifteen minutes starting at 8:30. There will be numerous other bands attending, but they’re not nearly as interesting, so I advise that you arrive fashionably late. Also, you don’t need to end your emails with your name; your email address already shows it.

\---

To: SherlockHolmes@thescienceofmusic.co.uk  
From: JHWatson@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Battle of the Bands?

There wouldn’t be much point in going to the Battle of the Bands if I wasn’t interested in seeing some of the other bands as well. A fifteen minute show probably isn’t worth the drive, after all.

\---

To: JHWatson@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
From: SherlockHolmes@thescienceofmusic.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Battle of the Bands?

You weren’t aware of any of the other bands that were to be in the competition when I told you, and yet you still asked for information. If seeing our show alone wasn’t worth the drive, you wouldn’t have asked for the information anyway. But I digress. The club’s website will be posting a listing of the other bands in the next day or so, so if you insist on seeing them, you can find them.

\---

To: SherlockHolmes@thescienceofmusic.co.uk  
From: JHWatson@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Battle of the Bands?

Thanks for that. Since you already said they aren’t interesting, I take it you know of some of the other bands?

\---

To: JHWatson@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
From: SherlockHolmes@thescienceofmusic.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Battle of the Bands?

Unfortunately, yes. I’m not exactly well known for getting along with the members of other bands, or most people in general, as you may have guessed. I’d prefer not to talk about them. You understand.

\---

To: SherlockHolmes@thescienceofmusic.co.uk  
From: JHWatson@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Battle of the Bands?

If it makes any difference, I think you seem okay.

\---

To: JHWatson@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
From: SherlockHolmes@thescienceofmusic.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Battle of the Bands?

You don’t mean that. John, if you were to attempt to get to know me, you’d run away within thirty minutes. I don’t have “friends” for a reason.

\---

To: SherlockHolmes@thescienceofmusic.co.uk  
From: JHWatson@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Battle of the Bands?

I doubt I’d be scared off that easily. I’ve dealt with tougher things, I’m sure.

\---

To: JHWatson@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
From: SherlockHolmes@thescienceofmusic.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Battle of the Bands?

Care to prove it? There’s a restaurant called Angelo’s not far from where I live. The owner owes me a favor, so I get free food. You can meet me there for dinner.

\---

To: SherlockHolmes@thescienceofmusic.co.uk  
From: JHWatson@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Battle of the Bands?

That’s a bit forward, don’t you think?

\---

To: JHWatson@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
From: SherlockHolmes@thescienceofmusic.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Battle of the Bands?

I hope you realize that flirting isn’t exactly my area. I’m merely interested in proving a point.

\---

To: SherlockHolmes@thescienceofmusic.co.uk  
From: JHWatson@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Battle of the Bands?

If you really want to prove your point, then fine. Name the time and date, and I’ll be there.

\---

To: JHWatson@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
From: SherlockHolmes@thescienceofmusic.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Battle of the Bands?

Tomorrow night, at 7 o’ clock sharp. And do try to be on time, I’m terribly impatient.

\---

To: SherlockHolmes@thescienceofmusic.co.uk  
From: JHWatson@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Battle of the Bands?

I’ll be looking forward to it.

\---

To: JHWatson@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
From: SherlockHolmes@thescienceofmusic.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Battle of the Bands?

As will I.


End file.
